User blog:Mectrixctic/Nightmare Epic- FAQ
Here are some questions I asked myself that you may have been wondering. =Please read the full story before reading this.= Why didn't Zone Hypnotize Nightmare? Zone probably had a decent ammount of respect for Nightmare, and he was still the leader, so the minions would probably be suspicious if he was speaking in monotone. Why didn't Nightmare take the Amulet of Aether from Darktan when he was zombified? It would take Nightmare months to master the power of the Aether Amulet, and Darktan already knew how it worked. Nightmare had a free "Aether Amulet Puppet" so he would only need to control Darktan to use the power of the Amulet. If he did succeed in taking over Antarctica, he probably would try to use it. Why didn't Nightmare Use the Amulet of Deception to hypnotize the captives The Amulet of Decpetion was in the control of Zone, and only Zone knew how to work it out. Nightmare probably didn't trust Zone to ask him how it worked, and the machine probably needs a recharging period after hypnotizing millions of X-creatures. What Genre is the Story The story is mainly an action with a lot of fighting, explosions, and heists. It also has sci-fi elements with Zone's zombie maker machine, the X-bombs creating new Antarctica and a lot of other high-tech machines. The story will be a drama since it'll have character development. It won't be a comedy, but will have comic relief, such as Willy's goofiness, Tails X being chased by the X Leader, and some dark humor. Why did Zone shoot Kill instead of Deleting her? Deletion would taks some time because it would force Zone to pause to store up energy. That and the quick way is to send timy blasts of deletion, which may or may not do the trick soon enough. A snowbullet would do the job effectively, plus it's loaded with ditto, so Kill wouldn't feel pain if it didn't kill her isntantly. If Nightmare was just going to delete everyone, why didn't he jump into the vortex and let New Antarctica do the job? Nightmare didn't want to delete all the people, just the main combantants, like Kwiksilver and Darktan. He was still deluded that he could take over the world, it'll just take another generation or two so it would be wise to take on the influential or powerful ones. How many casualites are in the story Because of the demographic we're trying to get, most of the deaths and injuries won't be written down, and will just be speculated. However, I think it would be important to see what the results really were. #In the first battle with Nightmare's Army and Darktan's Army, many are injured. Probably less than 50 have died from their wounds, although we won't really pay attention to them much. #In the battle where Zone sends the X-antibodies a lot more die, and they're using weapons like snowbullets. Potentially hundreds to thousands get ijnured or killed, but it won't be written down #When Zone Becomes King of Sorrow, he sends oput deletion beams, injuring or killing many. He also uses his tentacles to squeeze the life out of a few penguins, and turns others into chicks. Around 1,000 suffer this fate. #Kill dies #Nightmare uses the power of the KoS to delete a lot of soldiers, and some people who disobey him. He may also delete some people to scare others into obeying him. Around 50,000 penguins suffer this fate. #When trying to fight Epic Nightmare using Underworld Technology, some soldiers get deleted. #Nightmare teleports a bunch of people to New Antarctica. They may stay in the vortex the whole time, or one (Willy?) could make it and get deleted. #Zone goes into a depression and is not seen for a long time. Overall, thousands of characters will be injured or killed, but in a non-graphic way. Most of them are not written down in the story, and since it is deletion most of the time we can write "Nightmare pointed his gun at (x) and he/she/it/they got deleted". Now some questions for you guys #How do you rate the story? #What is your favorite/least favorite part? #What changes need to be made? #What do you want to add? #Do you have any questions of your own? User Character Roles Zone- Semi-protaganist who is sent to spy on the good guys Kwiksilver- time-traveling warrior who is very powerful here to defeat Nightmare Tails6000- Another fighter who owns the Destruction Gems, and fights Darktan and Nightmare and becomes Dark Tails Speeddasher- Super hero who is also a fighter and is seen with the previous two a lot Willy the Penguin- Goofball who is Kwiksilver's apprentice and helps him fight the other armies. Corai- Teenage Dictator who makes the Chi Con Army fight Nightmare's. Flywish- Violent anti-hero who uses his army to fight Nightmare's Mectrixctic- DTA member who escaped hypnosis and temporarily joins the good guys to defeat Nightmare 12yz12ab- Genius dude who is on the Good Guy's side. Explorer- Freak with a propeller hat who is good at pranking. Swiss Ninja- Emporer who helps fight Nightmare Pufflezzz- DTA member More Coming Soon! Category:Blog posts Category:stories Category:Important posts